moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwy o Kryształowy Półwysep
'Bitwy o Kryształowy Półwysep-' nazwa kilku bitew morskich stoczonych pomiędzy Federacją a Legionem. Preludium Jedna z większych baz morskich Marynarki Wojennej Federacji umieszczona została w odległości kilkunastu kilometrów od umownej granicy Legionu. Miejsce to dawnej znane było jako Kryształowy Półwysep i mimo że w momencie trwania Anihilacji ta nazwa była niepoprawna, to nadal była używana.thumb|400px|(https://pl.pinterest.com/davegiovanny/aircraft-carrier/) W umieszczonej na wybrzeżu bazie floty znajdowały się najlepsze jednostki Marynarki, jak również dwa Pułki 19 Batalionu i jeden 4. Powód był prosty- oczekiwano że gdy Legion zaatakuje, to nie tylko z powietrza i ziemi, ale również CreepySea. Pierwsza Bitwa o Kryształowy Półwysep Do walk doszło już w pierwszym dniu oblegania Linii Cere. Nie była jakoś szczególnie widowiskowa- po prostu na wodach pojawiło się kilka jednostek, z wyglądu przypominających humanoidy o szarych ciałach, łuskach i rekinich pyskach, które nazwane zostały potem Morskimi Diabłami. Szybka akcja kutrów oraz poduszkowców bojowych załatwiła sprawę. Wszyscy wiedzieli jednak, że na tym walki się nie skończą. Yuan Kłoczkowski, jeden z Generałów i Admirał Marynarki po dostaniu raportów z bitwy natychmiast ruszył do bazy w okolicach Półwyspu. Spodziewał się krwawych walk i miał je otrzymać. Druga Bitwa o Kryształowy Półwysep Do następnych walk doszło dwa dni później. Tym razem była to już zmasowana akcja- na wody Federacji wpłynęły setki najróżniejszych istot. Dużą część z nich stanowiły te same istoty które były wcześniej widziane na tych wodach, jednak nie były one osamotnione. Wraz z nimi przybyły pokryte ostrymi jak brzytwa łuskami humanoidy, noszące się na powierzchni wody pajęczaki wielkości pięści oraz dwumetrowe gady, płynące z prędkością kilkuset metrów na godzinę. Pierwszy do walki przystąpił krążownik atomowy OF "Rzeźnik". Dzięki potędze techniki załoganci okrętu wiedzieli o zbliżającym się wrogu, nie mogli jednak wiedzieć z jakiego rodzaju zagrożeniem się mierzą. Gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiły się sylwetki potworów "Rzeźnik" otworzył ogień i wezwał wsparcie. Huraganowy ostrzał wykańczał jednostki przeciwnika nim te zdołały chociażby zbliżyć się do krążownika. Przynajmniej na początku. Gady (po walce określone mianem Wodników) zdołały przedrzeć się w okolice krążownika. Marynarze natychmiast otworzyli ogień, jednak nie byli w stanie w nie trafić. Najniebezpieczniejszą bronią Wodników okazał się kwas, który wydzielały- wżarł się on bardzo mocno w gruszkę dziobową, tworząc w niej wielką dziurę. Następnie podobne zniszczenia dokonały się w innych częściach statku. "Rzeźnik" zaczął tonąć, jednak jego Marynarze ani na chwilę nie przestali walczyć. Po kilku minutach na wodach pojawiły się Poduszkowce oraz Kutry Bojowe, które rozpoczęły bardziej wyrównaną walkę. Mniejsze jednostki były znacznie zwrotniejsze i ogółem lepiej przystosowane do walk z żywymi jednostkami. Gdy "Rzeźnik" był już w połowie pod wodą podpłynęły do niego OF "Elementarsis", OF "Reisch" (Kutry) oraz OF "Mechanismus" (Poduszkowiec). Rozpoczęła się dramatyczna walka w czasie której pośród huku wystrzałów rozpoczęto ewakuację załogi "Rzeźnika". Większa część załogantów "Rzeźnika" ewakuowała się na "Reischa" i właśnie tam uderzyły pajęczaki (zwane później Waragornami). Marynarze stawiali zacięty opór, jednak byli bez szans. Waragorny po trafieniu eksplodowały, nie tylko niszcząc wnętrze kutra ale i emitując dookoła siebie morderczy gaz. W przeciągu kilku minut "Reisch" również zatonął a wraz z nim cała jego załoga. "Elementarsis" oraz "Mechanismus" nie miały dość miejsca by przyjąć na pokład wszystkich wciąż żyjących członków załogi "Rzeźnika", z bólem serca musiały się więc wycofać, pozostawiając dużą część marynarzy na łasce potworów. To właśnie na pozostawionych samym sobie mężczyznach skupiły swoją uwagę Wodniki, Morskie Diabły i Waragorny. "Elementarsis" i "Mechanismus" nie oszczędzały amunicji, ostrzeliwując każdego pojawiającego się przeciwnika gdy tylko ten znajdzie się w zasięgu ich wzroku. To właśnie nimi zajęły się łuskowate humanoidy (nazwa: Aquariusy)- wyskakiwały nagle spod powierzchni wody wprost na pokłady wrogich jednostek, tnąc swoimi łuskami. "Mechanismus" padł po kilku minutach i jedynie "Elementarsis" wciąż stawiał twardy opór. W decydującym momencie bitwy przybyło wsparcie. Kilka helikopterów typu "Thor" pojawiło się nad polem bitwy, ostrzeliwując okrążające Kuter Aquariusy jak i inne stwory, które dokańczały dzieła zniszczenie w okolicach "Rzeźnika". Jakież było zdziwienie operatorów helikopterów gdy zobaczyli że Aquariusy potrafią wybić się z wody dośc wysoko, by wskoczyć na pokład "Thorów"! Szczęściem w nieszczęściu był fakt że tylko jednej maszkarze udało się dorwać pilota- reszta helikopterów skutecznie unikała trafienia. Po "Thorach" pojawiły się trzy następne Kutry OF "Ferian", OF "Miliana" i OF "Anubias". "Elementarsis" mógł wycofać się do bazy, podczas gdy inne Kutry przejęły inicjatywę. Wtedy jednak stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Istoty Legionu....wycofały się! Był to pierwszy taki przypadek- z informacji jakie posiadały wojska Federacji wynikało, że stwory te najczęściej szukają śmierci w bitwie. Druga tura walk o Kryształowy Półwysep była ciosem dla Marynarki Federacji. Największą stratą było z pewnością zatonięcie "Rzeźnika", chociaż strata "Reischa" i "Mechanismusa" również była dotkliwa. "Elementarsis" został wykluczony z walk na czas tygodnia. Walka ta dała jednak do myślenia Yuanowi. Doszedł do wniosku, że wycofanie się przeciwnika może oznaczać dwie rzeczy- albo jednostek wodnych Legion posiadał niewiele, albo dowodził nimi dowódca, który nie lubił marnować jednostek. Trzecia Bitwa o Kryształowy Półwysep O świcie, siódmego dnia trwania konfliktu nastąpił kolejny atak. thumb|394px|Dämony (https://www.reddit.com/r/GiantMonsters/)Radary patrolującego te wody "Feriana" wykryły 10 zbliżających się w wielką prędkością jednostek, z których każda liczyła sobie ponad 5 metrów! Z racji skali zagrożenia w stan gotowości postawiono nie tylk o Thory, Latawce i Miażdżyciele, ale i dwa Niszczyciele Rakietowe: "Rabe" oraz "Terrance". Tuż przed pojawieniem się istot Legionu nastąpił gwałtowny sztorm, z powodu którego marynarze Federacji nie zauważyli jak jednostki przeciwnika wylatują spod wody, by wzbić się wysoko w powietrze. Tzw. Dämony były jednostkami walczącymi pod wodą i w powietrzu. Już w pierwszej minucie walk wylatujące ze szczelin na ich ciele pociski czystej energii doszczętnie zniszczyły siedem Thorów, pięć Latawców i jednego Miażdzyciela. Jeden z Dämonów od razu wziął sobie na cel "Feriana", jednak nim zdołał dotrzeć do celu został zmasakrowany ostrzałem z dział "Terrance". Był to prawdziwie szczęśliwy strzał- albowiem sztorm niesamowicie utrudniał walkę jednostkom Federacji. Jak na ironię "Ferian" zdołał ocaleć tylko po to, by zostać przewróconym przez uderzenie fali. Załoga "Terrance" próbowała go ocalić, jednak na próżno. W takich warunkach pogodowych używanie helikopterów było czystą głupotą, więc Thory i Latawce zaczęły się wycofywać. Kilka z nich zdołało to nawet bez problemu zrobić, jednak na większość rzuciły się wyskakujące spod wody Aquariusy. Tym razem były one o wiele bardziej zawzięte, próbując przebić się łuskami o pancerze i okna wrogich maszyn. Nie musiały nawet zabijać pilotów- wystarczało żeby spowolniały ich odwrót, dając Dämonom szanse na ich zniszczenie. Jednak zanim latające potwory miały okazję chociażby spróbować niszczyć wycofujące się helikoptery, musiały stanąć naprzeciw Miażdzycielom, których piloci okazali się być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia. Dwa Dämony wzięły sobie na cel "Rabe", jednak jego załoganci twardo skóry nie zamierzali sprzedawać. Pierwszy stwór który próbował uderzyć w nich swoim ciałem został rozerwany przez ostrzał z dział, drugi miał jednak więcej szczęścia. Zdołał trafić w Niszczyciela kulą energii, tworząc w kadłubie sporej wielkości dziurę. Aquariusy natychmiast zaczęły przez nią wskakiwać, rozpoczynając rzeź na pokładzie "Rabe". Szcześliwego Dämona który szykował się do drugiego strzału zdołał zdjąć jednak "Terrance". Załoga tego Niszczyciela radziła sobie w sumie najlepiej, będąc w stanie walczyć nawet z próbującymi dostać się na pokład Aquariusami. Niestety i oni mieli poważny problem, albowiem spód okrętu zaczął gwałtownie przeciekać. Okazało się że do walki włączyły się również Wodniki, które swoim kwasem przeżarły się przez część okrętu. Walka a sekndy na sekundę stawała się coraz bardziej dramatyczna. Wtedy na wodach pojawił się Okręt Podwodny OF "Deus Est Machina". Ostrzeliwał on z dział laserowych chowające się pod wodą hordy Wodników i Aquariusów, skupiając na sobie większą część ich uwagi. "Deust Est" okazał się jednak wybawieniem po tym jak wypuścił rakiety. Pociski dalekiego zasięgu wyposażone w kierującą torem lotu sztuczną inteligencję w jednej chwili wyleciały spod wzburzonych wód, dokonując prawdziwej masakry wśród Dämonów. Istoty te padały jedna za drugą, lądując w odmętach CreepySea. Po utracie latających gigantów reszta potworów Legionu wycofała się. Okręt Podwodny pozostał jeszcze w tamtym miejscu, pozwalając tonącym Niszczycielom wycofać się do brzegu. Zniszczenia jakich doznał "Rabe" okazały się zbyt poważne, by można było go ponownie skierować do służby, naprawa "Terrance" miała zająć 12 dni. Czwarta Bitwa o Kryształowy Półwysep Do tej bitwy doszło 12 dnia walk, kiedy na Kryształowym Półwyspie pojawił się Biolog Federacji oraz członek Dzieci Heinricha, Piteł. Zadaniem mężczyzny było zbadanie ciał istot Legionu oraz porównanie danych istot naziemnych (których zwłoki leżały w Metropolii) oraz nawodnych. Przeciwnik jakby wyczuł obecność ważnej osobistości i rozpoczął atak. Tym razem atakujące w pierwszej kolejności Morskie Diabły operowały niedaleko brzegu, rzucając się w niewielkich grupkach na operujące tam Poduszkowce. 7 tego typu jednostek było sobie w stanie poradzić z tak ograniczoną aktywnością wroga, mimo to jednak zdecydowano się wysłać na miejsce Kutry "Anubias", "Elementarsis" i "Kordianów". Federacja radziła sobie z aktywnością przeciwnika, toteż nie spodziewano się nadciągających problemów. Pojedyńczy Wodnik poruszając się z zawrotną prędkością z dala od trwającej bitwy dotarł w okolice głównej bazy, gdzie udało mu się wypluć małą, czarną istotkę. Ta natomiast dotarła na brzeg, gdzie poświęciła własny żywot, przywołując wielką na dwa metry istotę, która była w całości stworzona z czarnej, obcej energii. Z racji iż dzierżyła stworzony z podobnej mocy miecz, nazwano ją potem Samurajem. Samuraj zaraz po pojawieniu się zwrócił na siebie uwagę trójki żołnierzy 4 Batalionu wyposażonych w Pancerze PBF LKZ/2AD/RKZ. Siły Federacji oczywiście rozpoczęły walkę, lasery i Automaty Daunera nie robiły jednak na Samuraju specjalnego wrażenia a Rakiety Krótkiego Zasięgu ledwie były w stanie go drasnąć. Po zamordowaniu jednego z żołnierzy reszta nadała komunikat o aktywności wroga i wycofała się do Doku. Samuraj, wyczuwając tam Piteła, ruszył za nimi. To był właśnie jego błąd. Gdy tylko Samuraj wparował do Doków, zobaczył przed sobą wrak "Rabe". O ile sam Niszczyciel nie nadawał się już do służby, o tyle jego działa nadal były sprawne, czego przeciwnik doświadczył na własnej skórze. Niestety z jego ciała nie pozostało nic, co można by było zbadać. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Anihilacja